To Our Mutual Benefit: Desires
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: TOMB-verse. In which Mukuro and Gokudera have sex except there's more talking and introspection than actual sex. One-shot, 6959, smut.


A/Ns: Because of course one of the most interesting things about them is their sex habits. *3*

Disclaimers: KHR is not mine.

Warning: Smut.

* * *

To Our Mutual Benefit

Desires

* * *

Gokudera groaned as one of Mukuro's hands gripped his cock, the lubricated fingers of the other slipping inside him. Mukuro's thumb stroked him rhythmically, and his lips ghosted across the back of Gokudera's neck.

This felt amazing. But…

"W-wait," Gokudera said, and Mukuro's ministrations obediently halted. "I'm… kind of having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts about having sex, or the position?" Mukuro asked him mildly.

"Position," Gokudera mumbled. So far, whenever they'd had anal sex, it had been face-to-face. Yeah, that required a little extra flexibility, but it wasn't like either of them was lacking in that.

Being fucked from behind… part of him was curious to try it, but part of him was anxious about it. It just felt more… submissive, and that made Gokudera uncomfortable. Even just being on his knees like this, hands gripping the headboard of Mukuro's bed, with Mukuro straddling his legs behind him, was making him squirm.

Mukuro nuzzled affectionately at his cheek. "Then just turn around. I don't mind." When Gokudera hesitated, Mukuro said quietly, "Hayato?"

Part of him was uncomfortable doing something that felt so submissive with Mukuro. Part of him was enjoying the adrenaline rush the nerves had brought on. Part of him found the prospect of giving Mukuro that much power exciting, and part of him found it a little degrading.

Basically, he had no idea whether or not he actually wanted to do this.

"I'm having second thoughts about my second thoughts," Gokudera growled, grimacing.

Mukuro let out a soft huff of amusement. "Well, whatever you decide you want, I'll go along with, Hayato."

"…Thanks."

"Mmhm." Mukuro's lips brushed over the back of Gokudera's neck again. His fingers began to move slowly, just enough to keep Gokudera's desire hot without making it too difficult for Gokudera to think.

Gokudera struggled internally for a moment, and then he craned his head around and asked, "What do _you _want to do, Mukuro?" When Mukuro just blinked at him, Gokudera went on, "We always do what I want to do. Sometimes you offer to do something for me, but except for that first time, you never tell me what _you _want."

And it wasn't like "I want to have sex with you" was very specific.

Mukuro initiated sex just as often as Gokudera did, but only by asking if Gokudera wanted to, not by saying he himself wanted to. When it came to anal sex, and it was Mukuro's turn to top, it was the same thing – he didn't say he wanted to, he asked if Gokudera was willing to let him. That made it easier for Gokudera to say "no" when he wasn't in the mood, which Gokudera had always appreciated, but now that he thought about it, he sort of felt a little guilty.

It wasn't just sex, either, Gokudera suddenly realized. Mukuro always asked and went along with what Gokudera wanted to do on dates, too. He'd never really thought about it before because Mukuro had such a controlling, dominant demeanor in every other aspect of life, but when it came to their relationship, Mukuro was startlingly passive.

Almost enough so as to make Gokudera suffer a flicker of doubt as to whether or not Mukuro actually wanted to be in a relationship with him – almost. But he knew Mukuro _did _want to be with him, or else he wouldn't have been comfortable being passive or vulnerable. Unless it was all just an act, and Gokudera immediately dismissed that as stupid. He could read Mukuro well enough to know when he was being genuine.

Realizing that Mukuro's hands had slowed – but not quite stopped – and that he had yet to say anything in response, Gokudera pressed, "Why don't you ever say what you want to do? You shouldn't have to always cater to me."

Mukuro's lips quirked into a smile. "I generally don't have a lot of strong preferences, and when I do think of something I might want to try, it's usually something I don't think you'd be comfortable with. I'm fine with just doing what you want, Hayato."

That made Gokudera a little nervous, and he could easily have left it at that, but he went on stubbornly, "Something I wouldn't be comfortable with? Like what?"

"Well…" Mukuro nuzzled the back of Gokudera's neck. "Like using handcuffs or otherwise restricting your movement, or gagging you. Scaring you or humiliating you. Incorporating pain. Maybe even making you cry," Mukuro finished thoughtfully.

Oh.

_Oh._

Shit.

And why hadn't he expected that kind of response? Hell, it seemed way more in keeping with Mukuro's personality than the passivity he'd shown until now. Of course that was the type of thing Mukuro would get off on.

"Yeah, we're not doing any of that," Gokudera said flatly. "Like, ever."

Mukuro chuckled in his ear. "Hayato, you know if you say it like that… I will dedicate my efforts to changing your mind."

Gokudera growled again, partially to cover the sudden nervous thudding of his heart.

"Kufufufu, well, that's why I hadn't said anything before," Mukuro said wryly. The hand on Gokudera's cock shifted to trace soothing patterns over his stomach and chest, a wordless reassurance that Mukuro wouldn't pressure Gokudera to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. "I knew you wouldn't be interested."

Gokudera stilled, eyes widening a little as that sunk in.

Mukuro was really considerate of his feelings.

All that shit Mukuro wanted to do freaked him out, but…

Gokudera took a deep breath, and asked evenly, "Do _you _want to have sex with me in this position? Answer yes or no only."

A beat. "Yes."

"Then let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mukuro," Gokudera ground out, "I would not say I was fine with something unless I was actually fine with it. So don't fucking question it whenever I agree to do something, alright?"

Mukuro chuckled again. "You're so cute, Hayato," he said fondly. Gokudera just grunted.

Mukuro's fingers pulled out, and his hands settled on Gokudera's hips.

Gokudera's grip on the headboard tightened as Mukuro slowly pushed into him, heart pounding harder and breathing a little more heavy than it usually was when Mukuro entered him.

Then Mukuro's lips were on Gokudera's throat, right over his jumping pulse, trailing gentle kisses along his neck. Once he was sheathed to his base, his hands circled around Gokudera's torso, one caressing Gokudera's chest and stomach while the fingers of the other traced lightly up and down Gokudera's erection.

Gokudera swallowed dryly as his nerves were soothed and his lust pitched higher. How did Mukuro always know what to do? Even that very first night when Mukuro had offered to comfort him, he'd known exactly how to touch Gokudera to both reassure and tantalize.

Gokudera's fingernails bit into the headboard and he panted hoarsely as Mukuro's hips began to move, the hand on Gokudera's cock pumping with the same rhythm. Mukuro's other hand stilled, arm wrapping around Gokudera's torso to press them tightly together.

Gradually enough that it took Gokudera a few minutes to realize what was going on, Mukuro managed to shift them so that Gokudera's hands slipped from the headboard and dug into the pillow instead, and Mukuro's hands drifted to press down on Gokudera's lower back, holding him down and keeping him steady.

Mukuro's thrusts increased to a fever-pitch pace until he orgasmed, panting. He promptly reached around to grip Gokudera's cock once more, and after a few strong, full strokes, Gokudera's back arched as he gasped with his own climax.

The moment Mukuro fully pulled out, Gokudera quickly turned back around to face him, even though he was still sticky and drenched with sweat and his muscles didn't appreciate being forced to move so quickly.

Mukuro sat back on his heels and regarded him intently, cheeks still flushed with pleasure and exertion, hair sticking to his face. "Are you alright, Hayato?"

Gokudera glared at him. "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

Mukuro gave him a level look, then leaned forward and forced Gokudera onto his back, placing his hands on either side of Gokudera's head and straddling Gokudera's hips. Gokudera tried to fight back the instinctual surge of anxiety and alarm from being pushed into a compromising position when he wasn't really up to defending himself, but he could tell Mukuro had gotten at least a glimpse of it.

"For one who's spent the majority of their time in recent years fighting and being on guard, the level of physical vulnerability you just gave me is uncomfortable, isn't it?" Mukuro said quietly. "Especially given that I'm also a fighter, and was at one point an enemy, as well."

Gokudera's mouth tightened, and he fought the urge to let his eyes slide away. "That's not – "

" – how you were thinking," Mukuro finished for him, his smile gaining amusement when Gokudera growled. "I know that, Hayato. It's instinctive. But even if you have no conscious reason to object, you know you can ask me to stop at any time, and I will, don't you?"

"Yeah." Gokudera scowled. He was glad when Mukuro was considerate of his feelings, but it was fucking annoying to have Mukuro constantly doubting his consent when he'd already given it, especially since he'd never been shy about shoving Mukuro off when he wasn't in the mood or changed his mind. Just like Mukuro would push him away when he wasn't interested in sex. "And I thought _you _knew that if I wanted you to stop, I'd _say _so."

After a moment, Mukuro said, "I know. I suppose there's just a bit of… dissonance, that occurs when I can tell you're uncomfortable but you don't ask me to stop."

Gokudera blinked. Mukuro looked almost… _uncertain._

Gokudera sighed, then reached up, wrapped an arm around Mukuro's neck, and pulled the taller boy down against his chest. Mukuro tensed but didn't fight, and once Gokudera began stroking his back, Mukuro relaxed and rested his head against Gokudera's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say 'uncomfortable,'" Gokudera grumbled indignantly. "Sometimes you just… make me kind of nervous. In a good way."

"I see," Mukuro murmured, and made as if to try and sit up, but Gokudera held him where he was. He just knew Mukuro was going to smirk or give him one of those satisfied smiles or that look when he thought Gokudera was being _cute _and Gokudera didn't want to see it.

Mukuro relaxed again with a huff.

Fingers moving to gently massage the back of Mukuro's neck, Gokudera said, "So you get really paranoid about whether I want to actually have sex with you when I'm just feeling nervous, but you also want to scare, hurt, or _humiliate _me during sex for kicks?"

"That's different," Mukuro replied primly. "Of course if we were to engage in that kind of activity I would have your prior consent to proceed even though you were upset."

"Uh-huh, right." Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Don't hold your breath."

"Don't worry," Mukuro said drolly, "I'm not."

After a minute, Gokudera said, "Mukuro?"

"Mm?"

"Just in case, we are coming up with some fucking safe words."

* * *

End A/Ns: Is it weird that I'd rather have them talk about sex than actually have sex? 8D;;; (You can probably tell because I am not very confident with how the sex in this turned out at all ugh oh well)

This is probably set sometime in late January (I have a vague timeline but not a concrete one because hard dates don't really matter too much), so they have been dating for about a month.

It's probably not very clear from the narrative, but they spend most of their together-time having sex and are comfortable talking about it with one another (and touching each other in general), and so they would rather do more of what they're already comfortable with than explore new facets of their relationship. Because lol teenagers with trust issues~ 8D


End file.
